scum's wish
by lawliet uzumakie
Summary: "hei bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja?" Kata gadis yang baru kukenal kurang dari 10 menit lau. "Hahh!" itulah awal pertemuanku dengan gadis aneh itu. gadis cantik namun konyol dan aneh Warn: Hinata RTN. Bahasa gak baku. Cenderung kasar Naruhina slight Narusaku Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **pair: Naruhina, slight Narusaku, slight Sasusaku**

 **warn: AU, typo, bahasa tidak baku, Hinata RTN.**

Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku ada disini. Yang kutahu hanya karena sakura memintaku untuk menemuinya. Tapi kenapa yang aku temui malah gadis ini?  
Tunggu..  
Ah iya aku mengerti..

 **Flashback on**

"Hei kapan kamu punya pacar lagi? Kamu belum move on ya?" Kata Sakura padaku.

Yah.. Kalau dibilang move on sebenarnya sudah. Aku sudah melupakan Shion dan jatuh hati padamu. Itu kata yang ingin aku ucapkan padamu namun lidahku terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan itu.

"Hei Naru kau tahu hari ini Sasuke romantis sekali! Dia memberiku sekantung bunga." Katanya.

Dia, Sasuke Uchiha. Adalah alasan utamaku untuk memendam perasaanku pada sang gadis musim semi ini. Hatinya sudah terlanjur dimiliki oleh lelaki raven itu.

"Ah begitukah." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Hei.. datar sekali jawabanmu itu." Kata Sakura tidak terima.

"Lalu aku harus berkata apa? Aku bukan tipe orang yang seromantis itu." Kataku membela diri.

"Buu.. itu salahmu sendiri.. ini sudah dua tahun sejak kamu putus dengan shion. Kapan kamu mau cari pacar lagi? Makanya kamu jadi cowo kaku gini." Ejek Sakura.

"Aku hanya belum menemukan yang tepat saja." Kataku menyanggah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku kenalkan kamu dengan temanku? Dia cantik dan belum pernah pacaran. gimana? Mau kukenalkan?" Kata Sakura.

"Hah.. ya ya ya terserah kamu sajalah." Aku benar benar tak peduli dengan ucapan Sakura aku sudah terlanjur patah hati dan tak bersemangat.

"Oke, akan kuhubungi ya kalau udah bisa." Kata Sakura.

 **Flashback off**

Aku mendapatkan pesan dari Sakura yang memintaku untuk menunggunya sepulang sekolah didepan kelasnya. Dan ternyata..

"Kamu Naruto ya.." ucapnya basa basi.

"Ah.. eh begitulah kenapa bisa tahu namaku? Dan siapa namamu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku mengetahuimu dari Sakura. Dia sering menceritakanmu padaku dan teman teman lainnya.." Terbesit rasa senang dihatiku saat gadis itu mengatakan bahwa Sakura sering menceritakan tentang diriku.  
"...selain menceritakan tentang Sasuke." Jleb kata kata selanjutnya membuat hatiku merasa tertohok.

"Aku Hinata.." katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Akupun langsung membalas jabatan tangannya.

Lembut..

"Pasti Sakura yang memintamu kemari bukan? Hah apa yang dia pikirkan.. dasar rambut gulali itu.. padahal aku menikmati kejombloanku.." desahnya kasar.

Suaranya memang lembut. Namun bahasa yang ia gunakan agak berbeda dengan sosoknya yang terlihat lembut.

"Hei.. bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?" Butuh beberapa detik untukku memahami apa yang ia katakan.

"Eh.. ehhh!? Apa?" Tanyaku terkejut.

"Hei.. tenang tenang bukan pacaran beneran kok. Cuma pura pura saja." Kata gadis itu.

"Aku tahu kamu menyukai Sakura bukan? Ayo kita buat si gulali itu cemburu dengan kemesraan kita." Katanya mantap.

Wajahku terasa panas saat mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Sakura.

"Bagaimana.. bagaimana kamu bisa tahu..?" Tanyaku gugup.

"Tahu apa? Perasaanmu ke Sakura? Semua temanku juga sudah tahu. Tiap kamu mendatangi Sakura wajahmu selalu merona dan kamu selalu salah tingkah. Hanya gulali itu saja yang tidak tahu tentang perasaanmu. Yang dia pikirkan hanya Sasukeh kyun Sasukeh kyuun." Ocehnya panjang lebar.

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan gadis itu tentang perasaanku. Dan ucapannya memang benar.

"Tapi.. apa tujuanmu pacaran denganku? Meski hanya pura pura?" Kataku.

"Tujuan ya? Entahlah.. hei aku hanya mau membantumu membuat si gulali itu sadar. Aku hanya ingin memberi si gulali itu pelajaran" Katanya santai.

Gadis ini aneh. Tampilannya yang lemah lembut tidak sesuai dengan sifat Wanita memang mengerikan.

"Aku minta kontakmu." Pinta gadis itu atau lebih tepatnya memerintah.

Aku tanpa sadar memberikan ponselku saja padanya. Ia lalu mengambil ponselku dan mengotak atiknya.

"Nih.. sudah." Katanya sambil memberikan ponselku.

"Ayo pulang." Katanya sambil menarik paksa tasku. Aku hanya menurutinya dan mengikuti tarikannya tanpa ada perlawanan.

"Kau naik kereta?" Aku menganggu menanggapi jawabanya.

"Arah rumahmu dimana?" Tanyanya lagi

"Selatan, distrik uzu." Kataku.

"Wah aku juga selatan. Aku distrik ame. Mulai sekarang ayo pulang bersama." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Entah kenapa naluriku mengatakan bahwa ini akan menarik. Aku akan mengikuti rencana konyol gadis ini.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(a/n) : maafkan saya yang menulis cerita baru disaat yang lain masih belum dilanjut, agak takut takut sih pas bikin ini soalnya Hinata kelihatan Baddas, tapi aku harap kalian suka,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	2. Ai no scenario

Saat ini aku ada dalam kereta yang sama dengan gadis aneh itu. Dia duduk tepat disebelahku sambil asik bermain ponsel pintarnya. Aku diam diam meliriknya. Netranya berwarna lavender seperti batu amethyst. Sedangkan rambutnya berwarna indigo tergerai sampai ke pinggang dahinya tertutup poni. Bibirnya berwarna merah jambu. Pipinya yang sedikit tembam. Kulitnya seputih dilihat lihat ternyata dia lumayan cantik.

"Kenapa daritadi melihatiku? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada layar ponselnya.

Kaget karena kata katanya akupun langsung mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku merasa saat ini pipiku merah merona karena malu karena ketahuan melirik. Ternyata gadis ini memiliki kepekaan yang tinggi.

Kali ini dia menoleh padaku. "Hei ayo buat perjanjian." Katanya.

Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku heran. "hah..?"

"Iya perjanjian.." Katanya.

Lalu iapun mengambil buku di tasnya dan menyobek selembar kertas, ia menuliskan sesuatu didalamnya. Aku mencoba mengintip apa yang ia tulis.

"Jangan mengintip!" Katanya sambil mengalihkan tubuhnya kesamping.

Sialan gadis ini sungguh merepotkan. akupun menuruti perkataannya sambil melihat lihat ke arah lain, yah kereta malam cukup sepi juga. Ada anak SMA seumuranku dan beberapanya lagi adalah karyawan kantor wajah mereka terlihat kelelahan. Ada juga yang tertidur nyenyak di pojokan.

"Selesai." Katanya sambil memberikan selembar kertas itu padaku. Akupun melihat kertas yang penuh coretan itu.

 **Aku akan memanggilmu Naruto kun kamu memanggilku Hinata chan**

 **Pulang sekolah bersama (tidak wajib)**

 **Pura puralah genit terhadapku, buatlah seolah kau mengejar ngejarku**

 **Jangan katakan sifat asliku. Cukup katakan pada Sakura bahwa aku pemalu**

 **Dilarang saling jatuh cinta. Jika masing masing jatuh cinta harus jujur satu sama lain.**

 **Hubungan ini akan berakhir saat Sakura menyadari perasaanmu dan mulai menyukaimu.**

Apa apaan ini banyak sekali aturannya. Bahkan untuk nama panggilanpun ditentukan. Seperti yang kuduga gadis ini sinting. Pura pura mengejarnya? Tertarik saja tidak! uhm secara fisik aku memang tertarik tapi secara sifat NO. Jatuh cinta padanya? Rasanya hal itu terdengar tidak mungkin. Tapi peraturan terakhir rasanya sangat menguntungkan untukku.

"Kau juga bisa menambahkan peraturannya jika kau mau Na-Ru-To Ku~~unn." Katanya sambil mengeja namaku dengan nada manja dibuat buat. Aku jadi merinding mendengar dia memanggilku begitu.

"hiii~~iy berhenti memanggilku seperti itu menjijikan tahu. Panggil saja aku Naruto." Kataku sambil memandangnya jijik.

"Sudahlah turuti saja kata-kataku.. kau hanya tinggal mengikuti skenarioku saja." Katanya.

 **Ddrtt..** ponselku bergetar, aku mengambil ponsel itu dari sakuku.

"Dari siapa?" tanyanya.

"Sakura." Jawabku singkat.

"Aku pinjam." Katanya sambil merampas begitu saja ponselku.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan!" Kataku marah. Aku mencoba mengambil kembali ponselku tapi tangannya malah menjauhkan aku dari ponselku.

"A-KU PIN-JAM!" Katanya dengan nada mengintimidasi dan sambil memelototkan matanya.

"Ha-hai' ." kataku ketakutan. Gila! selain sinting dia juga menyeramkan.

"Nah gitu dong. Anak baik." Katanya sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"hahaha." Aku hanya tertawa garing.

Iapun mengengotak atik ponselku "Wah wah ternyata kamu juga suka mengoleksi gambar porno ya di ponselmu." Katanya datar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hey!." Kali ini aku benar benar marah. Aku berdiri mencoba mengambil ponselku.

"Nih." Katanya sambil melemparkan ponselku. Aku dengan sigap menenangkapnya.

"dah! Aku turun dulu.." katanya santai lalu melenggang begitu saja menuju pintu kereta.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto kun." Katanya sebelum pintu kereta ditutup.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(A/N) : maafkan saya karena belum bisa memanjangkan ceritanya.. Jadi saya buat per adegan. tapi saya akan usahakan untuk update teratur.**

 **SPECIAL THANKS:**

 **Deandra, Lin Xiao Li, NotFound105**


	3. Chapter 3

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung menuju kamarku. Melemparkan tasku ke sembarang tempat dan merebahkan tubuhku di kasur kesayanganku. Hari ini cukup melelahkan dengan gadis aneh yang memintaku menjadi pacar bohongannya, apalagi yang menjodohkannya dengan gadis sinting itu adalah gadis yang aku sukai. Arrghh ini menyebalkan kalau boleh jujur. Aku benar benar tidak suka dengan gadis sinting itu, tapi aku dengan bodohnya mengikuti permainan gilanya. Yah walaupun sebenarnya menarik sih.

aku teringat ponselku yang diotak atik oleh si sinting itu. Akupun lalu mengambil ponsel yang berada di sakuku. Mencoba mencari apa yang diotak atik gadis sinting itu.

 **Cherry_blossom**  
Hei naru bagaimana tadi dengan Hinata? Cantik bukan?

 **Me**  
Kau benar,dia cantik dan juga pemalu. Dia tipeku. Terima kasih Sakura.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat pesan itu. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah mengirim pesan ini. Ini pasti ulah gadis itu. ahsudahlah Aku akan mengikuti scenarionya ini.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku berada dalam kelas. Ah iya kelasku dan kelas Sakura berbeda. Sakura dan Hinata berada di kelas XI A, sedangkan aku dan Sasuke berada di kelas XI B. Iya. Aku sekelas dengan Si Teme itu. Awal Sakura mengenal Sasuke juga karena aku.  
Suasana kelas saat ini cukup ramai karena guru mata pelajaran yang seharusnya mengajar saat ini sedang izin tidak masuk. Kalian bisa membayangkan bukan seramai apa kelasnya?

Entah kenapa saat ini aku memutuskan menuju UKS, di sana ada tempat tidur yang lebih nyaman dibanding meja dan kursi. Lagipula kepalaku terasa pusing.

"Oi Naruto kau mau kemana?" tanya Kiba.

"UKS." jawabku singkat.

"Ikut." Kibapun mengekoriku

Saat berjalan di lorong kelas menuju UKS aku berpapasan dengan Sakura dibelakangnya ada Hinata yang mengekorinya. Mereka berdua terlihat mengenakan kaos Olahraga.

"Hei Naruto! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ke UKS." jawabku. Ekor mataku melirik pada Hinata yang sedang sembunyi dibalik Sakura sambil mengamit kaos lengan Sakura.

"hahaha kau pemalu sekali Hinata, pangeranmu sekarang berada di depanmu kau malah bersembunyi di belakangku." Kata Sakura menggoda.

"M-mou Sakura chan.. ayo cepat.. Gai Sensei sudah menunggu di lapangan." Kata Hinata sambil merona.

"Ah kalau begitu sudah dulu ya." Sakurapun melenggang pergi diikuti Hinata yang mengekori dibelakangnya.

Aku menatap Hinata dalam diam. Apa apaan reaksinya itu. Wajah yang merona, sikap malu-malu. Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan yang kutemui kemarin.

 **Jangan katakan sifat asliku. Cukup katakan pada Sakura bahwa aku pemalu**

Ah sekarang aku ingat. Dia menuliskan itu juga diperaturan. Jadi apakah ini juga termasuk permainannya? Hah dasar wanita munafik.

"Sialan kau Naruto, aku benar benar iri." Kiba yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan kini mulai mengoceh.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku datar.

"Masih tanya kenapa?, sialan Naruto. Kau Punya sahabat yang cantik dan kini? Kau disukai gadis secantik Hinata. Beruntung sekali kau Naruto." Katanya tidak terima. Beruntung? Tidak aku sedang sial malahan karena mengikuti permainan nenek sihir seperti Hinata.

"Kau tahu Sakura dan Hinata termasuk incaran para lelaki di sekolah ini tahu!" lanjutnya.

"Oh iya? Aku baru tahu." Yah karena yang kuincar selama ini hanya Sakura, aku tak peduli pada yang lainnya.

"Dulu Sakura, sekarang Hinata. Aku harap kau tidak mengincar Ino, dia itu incaranku." Keluhnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengincar saudara sepupuku sendiri." Kataku datar.

"Apa? sepupu!? Sialan! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku. Dengan begitukan kau bisa membantuku mendekati Ino." Teriaknya frustasi.

"Apa itu penting? Ah lagipula Ino sudah punya pacar mereka sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun." Kataku datar.

Wajah Kiba langsung murung mendengar bahwa pujaan hatinya sudah dimiliki lelaki lain.

"Enak sekali jadi kamu, dikelilingi gadis gadis cantik. Aku juga mau punya harem seperti kamu." Kata Kiba

"Mimpi saja sana." Ejekku. Lagipula harem apa yang kiba maksud. Wanita wanita itu sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku.

"Sial. Sombong sekali kau." Kiba mencoba memukulku. Namun dengan gesit aku menghindar dan menertawakannya. Kamipun bermain kejar kejaran hingga tanpa sadar sudah sampai di depan pintu UKS.

" _hosh.. hosh.."_ nafas kami terengah engah karena kelelahan berlari.

UKS terlihat kosong karena tidak ada yang menjaga. Bagus. Karena jika saat ini Shizune yang menjaga secara otomatis aku akan diusir karena terlihat sehat sehat saja.

 **Bruk** aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke kasur. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk terlelap.

.

.

.

"Kau baik baik saja kan Hinata.."

"Iya Sakura.. tenang saja aku baik baik saja.."

Suara suara dan nama familiar itu membuat tidurku terusik. Aku mencoba mengerjapkan mataku. Dan benar dugaanku. Kini aku melihat dua gadis yang kukenali.

"Sakura.." panggilku dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur sambil mengusap mataku.

 **Bugh**. Sakura menjitakku sambil menatap dengan pandangan horror padaku.

"Aduh.. apa apaan ini Sakura." Protesku tidak terima.

"Pacarmu sakit kamu malah enak-enakan tidur di UKS apa apaan kamu itu!" omelnya.

Sambil mengusap kepalaku yang sakit akibat jitakan maut Sakura aku melirik pada gadis yang terbaring di kasur UKS. Hinata. Hidungnya kini sedang disumbat kapas.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Saat praktek bola basket wajahnya terkena lemparan bola basket sehingga membuatnya mimisan." Kata Sakura.

"Oh.." Pfft rasakan itu nona licik. Aku mencoba memasang wajah sedatar mungkin untuk menyembunyikan rasa ingin tertawaku.

"Karena ada kau disini aku titipkan Hinata padamu ya! Bye." Kata Sakura sambil melenggang pergi.

 **Bugh** sebuah bantal melayang tepat di wajahku.

"Apa apaan ini." Amukku.

"Entah kenapa wajahmu tadi menyebalkan jadi tanpa sadar aku melemparkan bantal ke wajahmu tanpa sadar." Jawabnya santai.

 **Bugh!** Aku membalas lemparannya tepat di wajahnya.

"Kau!" Hinata menggeram marah.

Perang bantalpun berkecamuk. Baik aku ataupun Hinata tidak ada yang mau mengalah.  
jika kau tanya dimana Kiba dia sedang terlelap pulas di kasur sebelahku. Dia sama sekali tak terganggu dengan keributan disini. Dia rajanya tidur.

Perang berakhir dengan kedatangan Shizune. Aku dan Kiba didepak keluar oleh Shizune karena ketahuan Tidur di UKS dengan keadaan sehat.

"UKS itu tempat orang sakit. Bukan kamar tidur kalian." Katanya.

Hinata yang tidak diusir karena memang sakit menatapku dengan wajah puas penuh kemenangan. Ugh. Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah Sakura memintaku untuk mengantar Hinata pulang sampai ke rumahnya.

Saat ini aku dan Hinata sedang berada di kereta. Suasananya cukup canggung dan sepi. Kami berdua sama sama membisu.

 **Bruk** tiba tiba saja kepalanya dijatuhkan dipundakku.

"Hei.." Aku mencoba menyingkirkan kepalanya dari pundakku.

"Aku pinjam pundakmu sebentar.."  
"Aku cukup lelah hari ini.." Katanya.

Akupun membiarkan kepalanya bersender dipundakku.

"Hei.. apa ini menyenangkan untukmu?" tanyaku.

Hening tidak ada jawaban apapun. Aku melirik kearahnya. Dia tertidur pulas dipundakku. Kalau tidur dia terlihat manis dan tenang. Tapi saat bangun dia begitu menyebalkan.  
perjalanan pulang kami diisi oleh suara deru kereta yang kita tumpangi.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **(A/N):**

 **Maafkan saya yang menjanjikan update teratur tapi malah terlambat m(_ _)m.**

 **Ada yang bertanya ff ini mirip anime. Yup bener. Scum's wish terinspirasi dari anime yang berjudul sama (bagi yang belum cukup umur dilarang menonton) . Tapi ceritanya bakal beda kok :3. Sekian dulu dan Terima kasih ^_^**

 **Special thanks:**

 **Deandra, Lin Xiao Li, NotFound105,** **Apocalypse201, Fendy455, bbank97**

 **R &R please**


	4. heartbreak

Chap 4 : heartbreak

Bising suara yang bersumber dari pengeras suara, memekakan telingaku, apalagi dengan suara cempreng Sakura yang mencoba menyanyikan lagu dengan semangat disamping sang kekasihnya, Sasuke, yang sedari tadi acuh tak acuh dengan acara ini. sedangkan tepat disampingku terdapat sesosok iblis yang menjelma menjadi gadis yang (sok) polos dan lugu.

Ingatanku menerawang saat kemarin lusa.saat kami sedang berada di kantin.

  
  


Flashback on

"Nee Naruto! Ayo kita adakan kencan ganda!! Aku dengan Sasuke dan kau dengan Hinata, bagaimana? Mau kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak ma.." "Ada apa Sakura chan? Sepertinya menarik?" belum sempat aku melanjutkan ucapanku datanglah sesosok manusia yang tidak ingin aku temui saat ini.

"Wah Hinata! Kebetulan kau datang, kau maukan kalau kita mengadakan kencan ganda?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah antusiasnya.

Hinata melirikku sejenak, kubalas lirikannya dengan jawaban penolakan, tetapi jawaban yang diberikan gadis itu sangat menjengkelkan sesuai yang kuduga.

"Aku.. Mau saja jika kita kencan ganda, Asalkan Naruto menyetujuinya." Katanya sambil menatapku malu malu, sial, aku tau dibalik tatapan sok pemalunya terdapat aura kemenangan yang menjengkelkan karena membuatku tak bisa menolak.

"Mouu!! Sekarang tinggal kau saja yang belum memberikan keputusan!" kata Sakura mencoba menyudutkanku.

"hhaaahh, baiklah baiklah, aku mau." kataku pasrah. Aku memang tak pandai berdebat dengan wanita.

*flashback off

Tempat tujuan pertama kami kencan adalah ruang karaoke, layaknya tempat kencan pemuda pemudi jepang lainnya saat mereka kencan ganda, sebenarnya masih banyak opsi tempat kencan yang lain daripada karaoke, tetapi Sakura bersikeras ingin bernyanyi di tempat karaoke, dan akhirnya kami bertigapun mengalah dengan keinginan keras kepala si rambut pink ini.

Dan saat di tempat karaokepun pilihan lagu didominasi oleh sikepala pinky ini, Sasuke tidak terlihat terlalu tertarik dengan karaoke, sedangkan Hinata Hanya memasang topeng sok ramahnya didepan Sakura, aku sangat yakin diapun bosan dengan acara ini.

"Aku pergi ke toilet dulu." kataku

"Aku juga ingin ke toilet dulu." kata Hinata yang berada disebelahku.

Sakurapun melirik kami berdua dengan pandangan menggodanya.

"fufufu, baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama ya" kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

Akupun keluar dari ruang karaoke itu diikuti si wanita gila itu.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku heh?" tanyaku sambil menatap remeh dia.

"hee? Percaya diri sekali dirimu itu, aku memang ingin ketoilet, dan juga, aku tak mau menjadi obat nyamuk disana." katanya sambil menunjuk ruangan yang baru saja kita tempati tadi.

"kalau begitu jangan mengikutiku!" kataku sambil melangkah cepat.

"kau bodoh ya!? Ruangan toiletnya kan bersebelahan!" katanya kesal.

" kalau begitu cari toilet lain saja sana, aku tidak mau berjalan bersama gadis menjengkelkan sepertimu" kataku ketus.

*jdug* "Ittai!! Gila, apa yang kau lakukan, sakit tau!" kataku marah karena dia menendang kakiku.

"kau saja yang cari toilet lain! Bwee!!" katanya sambil memasang wajah mengejek lalu berjalan begitu saja melewatiku yang sedang merintih kesakitan memegangi kakiku.

"ck! Kusso! Awas kau ya! Nenek sihir" runtukku.

***

Setelah menyelesaikan 'urusanku' di toilet, akupun kembali menuju ruangan karaoke tempat Sakura berada, tetapi tepat di depan pintu berada Hinata terlihat mematung disana.

"hei!" Aku mencoba menyapa gadis itu, Hinata memandangku, lalu dengan sigap ia menarik tanganku.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" aku bertanya tetapi tubuh kecil itu menarikku, memaksaku untuk mengikutinya

Aku mencoba untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di balik pintu melalui kaca transparan yang ada dipintu itu.

"jangan dilihat!" katanya sambil menarik kerah leherku, terlambat. Aku sudah terlanjur melihatnya. Mereka berdua, Sakura dan Sasuke, sedang bercumbu mesra.

Aku hanya terdiam melihat mereka berdua, sambil mengikuti tarikan tangan Hinata, aku hanya melamun saja.

"Ayo kita keluar saja dari sini, aku akan menghubungi Sakura nanti" sambil menuntunku yang berjalan sambil melamun tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Aku masih terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat tadi.

Hinata membawaku ketaman karena saat ini sore, masih ada beberapa anak yang bermain disana.

"duduklah disini, aku akan membelikanmu minum, kau mau apa?" tanyanya.

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya, pikiranku masih terlalu kacau saat ini.

"baiklah, kalau kau tidak menjawab, aku belikan jus saja ya, kau tunggu saja disini." kata Hinata sambil berlalu pergi menuju mesin penjual minuman yang berada diujung taman.

Sedangkan aku hanya duduk melamun dibawah pohon sakura yang daunnya yang berwarna keoranyean karena sedang memasuki musim gugur.

Tiba tiba saja perhatianku tertuju pada sorang anak kecil bersama dengan ibunya, anak itu sedang merengek minta dibelikan game, sedangkan ibunya mencoba untuk membujuknya.

Tiba tiba saja aku jadi teringat dengan mendiang ibuku yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, aku merindukannya.

Sial, karena kejadian tadi pikiranku menjadi kemana mana. Entah kenapa karena memikirkan hal hal yang menyedihkan itu tanpa sadar air mataku menetes.

"Naruto, ini jusnya.." Hinata datang sambil membawa dua kaleng jus buah ditangannya, dia terdiam melihatku.

Dengan cepat kuhapus air mataku. Sial, wanita ini pasti akan menertawaiku habis habisan dan mengataiku cengeng.

Tetapi dugaanku salah, dia hanya diam dan duduk disampingku begitu saja. Dia menepuk nepuk pahanya.

"berbaringlah disini." katanya.

Aku hanya terdiam saja sambil memandanginya heran.

"jangan salah paham, aku melakukan ini karena merasa bertanggung jawab sudah menendang kakimu." katanya, aku bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan itu lagi sekarang.

"sudahlah ikuti saja kataku!" sambil memaksakan kepalaku untuk terbaring di pahanya.

Aku hanya menuruti perintahnya. Kita berdua hanya berdiam diri saja tanpa obrolan apapun, terhanyut dalam pikiran masing masing.

Taman itu mulai sepi, hanya meninggalkan mereka berdua dan seorang anak kecil yang berada disana. Tetapi tak lama kemudian ibu dari anak itupun menghampirinya dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Ibu.. Aku merindukanmu.." gumamku.

"Aku juga.." kata Hinata menyahut.

"Ibuku meninggal, sesaat setelah melahirkanku.." lanjutnya lagi, suaranya mengecil.

Aku terbangun dari pangkuannya, mencoba melihat ekspresinya, namun yang terlihat hanya ekspresi senyum palsu yang biasa ia tunjukan pada teman temannya.

"Sudah larut malam, ayo pulang." kataku mencoba memecahkan suasana yang begitu canggung.

Aku mencoba untuk berdiri, namun Hinata mencoba menahan tanganku.

"Naruto.." kata hinata.

"iya?" aku menoleh padanya

"aku akan menepati janjiku.." Kata Hinata.

"hmm?" aku memasang wajah penuh tanya padanya.

Dia hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum,palsu, lagi

"ayo pulang!" katanya, iapun berdiri lalu menarik tanganku. Dan lagi lagi aku hanya mengikutinya saja.

***

*to be continue*

(A/N):

Halo semua, saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya karena sering mengabaikan ffn yang saya buat. Karena saya payah dalam membagi waktu.

Saya berharap kalian tetap menikmati cerita saya.

Dan chapter selanjutnya, kemungkinan akan menjadi chapter terakhir dari cerita ini.

Semoga kalian suka

RnR please~


	5. Rencana

Beberapa hari setelah 'kencan ganda'. Hubunganku dengan Hinata semakin canggung,lebih tepatnya aku yang merasa malu saat bertemu dengannya, aku sudah menunjukkan wajah cengengku padanya, sungguh sangat memalukan sekali, apalagi dihadapan wanita yang kuanggap menyebalkan seperti dia.

Dan entah hanya perasaanku saja, Hinatapun mulai menjaga jarak padaku, dia tidak seusil biasanya. Bukan, bukannya aku terganggu dengan perubahannya, hanya saja aku merasa ada yang janggal saja.

Saat ini Hinata mengajakku untuk ke lantai atap untuk membicarakan sesuatu, aku masih menunggu kedatangannya sambil melamun, sampai tak menyadari kedatangannya.

"menunggu lama?" tanyanya basa basi.

"hmm.." jawabku ambigu.

"aku ingin mengakhiri perjanjian kita. Mulai sekarang kita berhenti menjadi 'pacar palsu' lagi, kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kau putus denganku ke Sakura, terima kasih atas kerjasamamu." katanya sambil tersenyum lalu pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

Aku hanya terdiam saja ketika dia mulai melangkah pergi, tanganku ingin menahannya untuk tidak meninggalkanku begitu saja, tetapi egoku berkata lain.

"lakukan sesukamu." kataku begitu saja tanpa kupikirkan tiba tiba saja ingin mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Sakura memarahiku karena membiarkanku melepaskan Hinata begitu saja setelah aku menceritakan kejadiannya, tapi tidak mengatakan tentang 'perjanjian pacar palsu'dan semacamnya. Walaupun Sakura marah, namun dia tetap menghargai pilihanku dan Hinata untuk berpisah, walaupun sedikit menyesali perbuatanku.

Seminggu kemudian setelah kejadian di atap itu, Sakura tiba-tiba datang memelukku sambil menangis terisak. Dia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sedang berselingkuh dengan Hinata, dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Hinata dan Sasuke sedang berpelukan, Sasuke juga tidak mencoba untuk menyanggah tuduhan Sakura, sedangkan Hinata hanya terdiam saja setelah mendapatkan tamparan keras dari sahabat pinkynya itu.

Hatiku memanas saat mendengar cerita yang dikatakan oleh Sakura.

Dengan kalapnya aku langsung mendatangi Sasuke dan menghadiahinya pukulan keras dipipinya. Dia mencoba membalasku namun Sakura dan Hinata yang berada ditempat itu mencoba meleraiku dan Sasuke.

"brengsek! Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan!" kataku sambil membentak.

"Ini bukan urusanmu dobe, jangan ikut campur masalah ini!" Kata Sasuke dingin.

Kulihat Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan sikapku, tanpa pikir panjang kutarik tangannya dengan kasar untuk mengikutiku, meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke mencoba menahan Hinata. Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menangis melihat kekasihnya lebih memilih sahabatnya dibandingkan dengannya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu teme, aku ingin berbicara dengan jalang ini, urusi pacar merah mudamu itu." kataku berdesis kasar.

Hinata terkejut dengan ucapanku, karena sekasar apapun aku dengannya, aku tidak pernah lebih kasar dari ini.

Setelah berhasil membawa jalang ini mengikutiku ketempat sepi , akupun melepaskan tanganku darinya.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan! Kau sudah gila!" kataku membentak.

Kulihat tubuh Hinata sedikit bergetar ketakutan, tidak pernah kulihat wajahnya setakut ini sebelumnya. Namun ku tahu dia sebisa mungkin mencoba memberanikan dirinya didepanku.

"Rencanaku berhasil." katanya tersenyum sinis.

"Aku sejak dulu mengincar Sasuke, namun si pinky sialan itu tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan Sasuke begitu saja! Aku tidak terima!" katanya sedikit membentak.

"setelah melihatmu, aku tahu bahwa kau mencintai Sakura, aku pikir karena kita senasib kau bisa bekerjasama denganku." lanjutnya.

"bagiku, kau.. Hanyalah alat untuk membantuku mendapatkan Sasuke." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Gila.

"Rencanamu berhasil! Kau puas sekarang!?" kataku, aku benar benar kecewa dengan sikap Hinata yang sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"SEMOGA HUBUNGANMU DENGAN SASUKE LANCAR" kataku dengan penuh penekanan,lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Setelah kejadian hari itu hubungan kita berempat semakin dingin,Sasuke tetap bersama dengan Hinata, sedangkan Sakura perlahan-lahan mencoba melupakan Sasuke dengan mencoba untuk menerima keberadaanku, hatiku merasa hangat saat Sakura mencoba untuk lebih memahamiku, memang berkat Hinata hubunganku dengan Sakura menjadi lebih dekat dengan sebelumnya, tapi aku masih merasa kecewa dengan caranya yang salah. Iya, aku juga bodoh, karena dengan sukarela mau menjadi batu loncatannya.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi bo'ong

.

.

.

To be continue

(A/N)

Maafkan saya tolong jangan bully saya

Iya saya tau ceritanya jadi kacau

Banyak plothole sana sini

Alurnya terlalu cepat

Semoga kalian masih tetap mau membaca kelanjutannya.


	6. pengecut

Beberapa hari tealah berlalu setelah aku dan Hinata memutuskan "kontrak cinta palsu kita berdua". Baik aku maupun Hinata sudah memiliki kehidupannya masing masing, Hinata yang telah menjadi pacar Sasuke, dan aku yang semakin dekat dengan Sakura. Ya Sakura, berkat gadis penyihir itu juga aku bisa semakin dekat dengan Sakura. Tapi diantara hubunganku dan Sakura masih belum ada yang mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing, aku masih memaklumi Sakura yang masih dalam pemulihan perasaannya yang baru saja di khianati Sasuke, jadi kami masih bersahabat seperti biasa.

Pagi ini aku dan Kiba berjalan menuju aula olahraga, kami melewati beberapa lorong kelas. Saat melintasi kelas Sakura, kulihat kelasnya kosong. Ah iya.. kuingat kalau hari ini ada kelas gabungan, salah satu guru olah raga kami meminta cuti, sehingga meminta guru pengganti.

Tapi setelah melihat secara seksama, kelas itu tidak sepenuhnya kosong. Mataku tertuju pada sesosok gadis berambut Indigo panjang tergerai yang duduk dipojokan kelas, dia menatap keluar jendela. Ya dia Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata." Suaraku keluar begitu saja, sial, untuk apa sih aku harus menyapa wanita itu.

Hinata menoleh ketika mendengar sapaanku, namun hanya beberapa detik saja, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah jendela itu, seperti biasa, dia selalu terlihat angkuh, namun kali ini ia lebih menunjukan sikap angkuhnya secara gamblang dibanding yang dulu.

"Oi, Naruto! Sedang apa kau disana? Ayo cepat, nanti kau bisa dimarahi Kakashi sensei loh." Suara Kiba mengejutkanku, akupun berlari menyusulnya.

"Kau masih belum melupakan Hinata ya?"Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja dari seorang kiba yang biasanya cuek terhadap cinta.

Aku memandanginya dengan wajah datar tanpa memberi jawaban, untuk apa melupakan Hinata? Bahkan sekalipun aku tak pernah mengingatnya.

"Kau masih mencintai Hinata ya? Kau belum melupakan perlakuannya terhadapmu kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau sedang mengiggau ya Kiba, cepat, kita sudah terlambat ini." Kataku sambil mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

Kamipun sampai ke ruang gymnasium, dan mendapatkan beberapa hukuman dari Kakashi sensei karena keterlambatan kami. Setelah itu kami melanjutkan pelajaran olahraga kami yaitu voli. Beberapa babak telah terlewati, kelasku melawan kelas Sakura.

Aku duduk di pojokan ruangan itu untuk beristirahat setelah melewati beberapa babak yang melelahkan namun mengasikan bagiku. Di sampingku terdapat beberapa anak perempuan dari kelas Sakura juga sedang beristirahat, sedangkan Sakura sendiri masih mendapat giliran untuk bermain voli.

"Kau tahu, aku heran kenapa orang sebaik Sakura mau saja berteman dengan manusia sampah seperti Hinata." Celetuk salah satu gadis berambut coklat pendek itu, aku tak sengaja mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Benar, apa untungnya sih berteman dengan gadis sepayah Hinata, dan parahnya lagi, Hinata malah merebut Sasuke dari Sakura." Kata temannya menanggapi.

"Nee, Kalian tahu, aku telah memasukan paku payung ke dalam sepatu Hinata di loker sepatunya tadi pagi, dia bodoh sekali karena tidak pernah mengunci loker sepatunya."kata seseorang berambut merah pada teman temannya sambil berbisik, namun bisikan itu terdengar jelas sampai ke telingaku. Jadi alasan Hinata tidak mengikuti olahraga ini karena ulah temannya.

"Apa itu tidak keterlaluan Karin?" tanya temannya.

"Biarkan saja, lagipula dia pantas mendapatkan itu." Katanya puas.

"lagipula percaya diri sekali dia, karena membiarkan pintu lokernya tak terkunci, dia pikir akan ada seseorang yang mengirimkan surat cinta padanya hahahaha." Tambahnya sambil tertawa lalu diikuti tawa teman-teman yang lainnya.

" Apakah kalian puas telah melakukan hal hina seperti itu?" terdengar suara baritone dari arah sampingku. Sasuke.

Para wanita yang tadinya tertawa terbahak-bahakpun langsung terdiam membeku setelah mendapatkan pertanyaan tajam dari Sasuke yang kini telah menjadi kekasih Hinata.

Sasuke lalu pergi menuju Kakashi sensei untuk meminta ijin keluar, ia berlari dengan wajah panik. Akupun tanpa sadar melakukan hal yang sama dan mengikuti Sasuke menuju kelas.

Aku dapat mengejar Sasuke, dan kini kita sampai diruangan kelas Hinata. Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan kami berdua yang mendadak.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Hinata lembut, hei kenapa hanya Sasuke saja yang ditanyai, aku juga ada disini tahu! Dan terlebih lagi apa apan itu sikap lemah lembutnya.

"Tunjukan kakimu." Perintah Sasuke.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut.

Aku dengan sigap berjongkok dan melepas sepatu Hinata. Kaos kakinya bersimbah darah...

Sungguh keterlaluan sekali teman teman mereka tadi.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini dariku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Hinata tampak ketakutan dengan tatapan dingin yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Oi oi Sasuke, kau menakuti Hinata tahu." Kataku mencoba menengahi. Tetapi aku malah mendapatkan tatapan yang lebih tajam seolah ingin membunuhku dan itu membuatku merinding.

 **Grep**

Sasuke menggendong Hinata dengan gaya bridal style,

"Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri Dobe." Kata Sasuke tajam

ia memopoh Hinata menuju UKS, aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sesampainya di UKS kami membuat Shizune terkejut karena luka yang didapatkan Hinata.

"Yaampun Hinata, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Shizune.

"Tidak apa-apa Shizune san." Kata Hinata. Wajah Hinata semakin pucat pasi.

"Hinata?! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura tiba-tiba saja masuk dari ruangan UKS.

Semua pandangan kami tiba tiba saja menuju Sakura yang terengah engah setelah berlari dari ruang Gymnasium.

"Ini semua ulah teman-temanmu Sakura, sekarang kau puas?" Kata Sasuke tajam.

"Ma-maafkan aku.. aku benar benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi tadi, kalau saja kiba tidak mengatakan padaku tentang kelakuan Karin." Kata Sakura menunduk.

"Hei Sasuke! Jangan sekeras itu pada Sakura, ia sendiri tidak tahu tentang apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya ." kataku mencoba menengahi.

"Sudahlah kalian keluar sana, kehadiran kalian disini hanya mengganggu saja." Kata Sasuke.

Kamipun dengan pasrah mengikuti keinginan Sasuke.

Sakura terlihat murung dengan perlakuan yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Mungkin baru kali ini dia dibentak oleh Sasuke, sebelumnya dia selalu diam dan dingin namun dapat begitu hangat kepada Sakura.

Setetes demi tetes airmata terjun begitu saja dari netra indahnya. Aku tidak tega untuk melihatnya menangis seperti itu.

Cukup, aku sudah tidak tega melihat sahabatku terluka sedalam ini. Dengan berani aku memeluk Sakura untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Sakura... berhentilah menangis, Sasuke bukan orang yang pantas untuk kau tangisi." Kataku.

Bajuku terasa basah oleh air mata Sakura.

Aku memegang pundaknya, lalu kusejajarkan pandanganku dengannya.

"Sakura, Jadilah kekasihku, Aku akan memperlakukanmu jauh lebih baik dibanding yang dilakukan Sasuke untukmu." Kataku

Aku mengumpulkan keberanianku yang selama ini kupendam, tidak, aku tidak seberani itu, iya aku tahu aku pengecut, aku menunggu Sakura Hingga seterluka ini baru bisa berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Iya aku Naruto. Si lelaki pengecut itu.

Sakura mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaanku. Iya, aku telah diterima sebagai kekasihnya, hal yang selama ini aku impikan. Namun setelah mendapatkannya aku malah merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil di hati kecilku.

Aku menggeleng lemah, tidak, ini sudah yang terbaik bagiku.

(A/N):

Yuhu... saya datang lagi.. ampun tolong jangan timpuk saya atau bully saya.

Kenapa tiba tiba saja genrenya jadi berubah haluan gini?  
sabar dulu ya..

Masih sedikit lagi menuju akhir...

Terima kasih telah membaca karya saya

Dan terima kasih untuk semua review,fav, dan follownya, itu benar benar menjadi penyemangat saya untuk melanjutkan fic saya.

Terima kasih


End file.
